


Eating Poison.

by BlissfulKisses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulKisses/pseuds/BlissfulKisses
Summary: Something I wrote in 2013.
Kudos: 1





	Eating Poison.

I been eating to much poison  
Theres a full moon out tonight  
I been eating to much poison  
Now theres gonna be a fight  
When your eating to much poison  
Your brain squirms all night  
I been eating to much poison  
Now someones gonna die  
When your eating to much poison  
The flames turn out the lights


End file.
